1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the overall design and construction of a snowmobile, and more particularly to a design of a snowmobile that improves the driver's control over the snowmobile and the riders' comfort.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional snowmobiles 110 (FIG. 1) share a common construction: they combine features and elements so that the rider (driver) 26 sits in a generally upright position in a location toward the rear of the snowmobile 110. When seated in this fashion, the rider 26 sits a considerable distance behind the center of gravity 146 of the snowmobile 110, which is located at or in proximity to the axis of the forward-most axle 144 of the drive track 120.
When the snowmobile 110 encounters a bump as it travels over the ground, it naturally tends to pivot about its center of gravity 146. Accordingly, the further the rider 26 is positioned from the center of gravity 146 of the snowmobile 110, the more strongly the rider 26 will feel each bump. This occurs because the snowmobile 110 acts as a lever that amplifies the magnitude of the forces transferred from bumps on the ground to the rider 26.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the positions of the handlebars, seat, and footrests of a conventional snowmobile 110 relative to its center of gravity 146 place the driver 26 far behind the center of gravity 146 of the snowmobile 110. Consequently, the rider 26 experiences significant forces as the snowmobile 110 traverses each bump. When a second rider (passenger) 28 sits on the snowmobile 110 behind the driver 26 in a second seat (2-up rider positioning), the passenger 28 is positioned even farther away from the snowmobile's center of gravity 146 and experiences even more uncomfortable jostling when the snowmobile 110 encounters a bump.
While it would be desirable to add a third seat to accommodate a second passenger (third rider), it has not been done because the riders are positioned so far back on the conventional snowmobile 110, that a third rider, who would be positioned even farther rearward on a third seat, would experience prohibitively large jostling forces.
Accordingly, while the positioning of the driver and passenger on the conventional snowmobile is entirely adequate for enjoying the sport of snowmobiling, a need has arisen for a snowmobile where the driver's and passenger's positions are improved to minimize the effect on the riders of the snowmobile's movement over uneven terrain.
In addition, a desire has developed for a snowmobile that may comfortably accommodate two passengers in addition to the driver (3-up rider positioning).